Lost and Found
by imlaughingnow
Summary: AU When Tori closes her eyes, she dreams of a girl with diamond eyes. She doesn't know her name, but she knows one thing for certain: she'll find her./\ In which the only place the gang has met, is in their dreams. Once awake, they'll do anything they can to find each other. Bade. Jori friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. But I'd like to think I own the mess of the world they live in.**

**Hey guise, if you didn't notice before, this is AU. Do try to keep up. My first multi-chapter. Isn't that fun? Also, this is dedicated to my big sister Emily who adores Jori friendship because it's "refreshing". LOLZ. Whatever.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(.x.)<strong>

_**Lost and Found**_

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

"_Mommy, when I grow up, I want to be an actress. I want to sing and dance and spin on stage like this," A little girl, no more than 5 stretched her hands around her, closed her glimmering diamonds and laughed as she twirled in front of her mother. _

"_Oh really? But you're already so shy, honey. Do you think you can?" Her mother laughed heartily at her daughter's antics and brushed some stray curls out of her daughter's face._

"_Oh yes, mummy! I can do it. Don't you believe in me?" Lips as red a rubies, skin as white as snow, eyes as blue as the overhead sky on a long summer's day; the girl was the exact replica of her mother. The only difference being that her mother's hair was dirty blonde whereas hers was a deep caramel._

"_Of course I do darling, I'll support you in everything you do." Her mother pursed her lips and smiled grimly. On her father's return, the little girl took off in a run, the blue ribbon in her hair loosening until it eventually separated itself from her mass of curls and fell to the floor._

"_Daddy, today in school, we were talking about what we wanted to be when we grow up, and I said I want to be an actress. I want to sing and dance and have long hair and be pretty just like everyone else." She spoke giddily and clapped her chubby hands in excitement. One of her hands gripped unto her father's pants and pulled him over to her mother._

"_No you won't," her father said quite suddenly. The girl stopped her chattering and gave her father an odd look._

"_Why won't I?" The childish glee disappeared from her face; her mother never stopped frowning. A line of worry creased her forehead as she bent down to pick up the blue ribbon her daughter had long abandoned on the floor._

"_I won't let you throw your life away on chances. You should become a business person like me, like your grandfather, or a doctor like your grandmother. Now, no more talk of this of this acting business." His words were short and curt. Concern gleamed through his eyes and he scratched his chin under his wife's harsh gaze. _

"_Don't you believe in me daddy?" She asked him, those blue pools ready to overflow with fresh tears. Her bottom lip trembled and she sniffled softly._

"_Don't cry, now!" Her father sounded frustrated. He raised his voice and she squeaked and hid behind her mother's legs. "Why are you so sensitive? When will you grow up and stop crying all the time?" He was exasperated."_

"_Anthony, you're scaring her." His wife knelt down and rubbing their daughter soothingly on the back as the little girl hiccupped and spluttered. "Don't talk to your 5 year old daughter like that." His wife's blue eyes darkened and the father shifted his weight from one leg to the other._

"_She needs to toughen up. If she's so nice like that all the time, people will walk over her. She's not dominant enough, she's too passive. She's always crying. Listen," he took his daughter's little, chubby hands and cupped them in his own larger hands, "I know it's hard for you now sweetheart, but I'm doing this for your own good. One day you'll thank me." His daughter stared at her shoes, avoiding looking at his face. "You're never going to be a princess, and you'll never be an actress or a dancer or a singer. It's impractical. The world doesn't work that way; it's better you know now than-"_

"_Anthony, that is enough!" The young blonde woman's voice grew shrill and she scooped her daughter back into her arms._

"_I just want everyone to love me, mommy." The little girl sobbed._

"_They won't; everyone isn't going to love you. Some will hate you and when they do, you'll thank me for making you strong enough to take them on." Her father spoke softly and sighed heavily as the little girl broke into another fitful sob._

.

.

When Tori Vega was a little girl, she would have many dreams like that. This morning was no different. For as long as she could remember, she had yearned to befriend her porcelain friend; the little girl and her troubled family. It was never strange to Tori, she had been dreaming of this girl for as long as she could remember. Sometimes she would be 5 again, and other times she would be 14. Once, Tori dreamed of her being the same age as she was, but couldn't remember what she looked like in the morning. It was then she decided to buy a dream book and keep it under her pillow.

Every morning, she would turn the pages and write of her dreams. They were so real; she could feel the cold kitchen tiles under her feet. Sometimes, she swore the little girl with the wide blue eyes would look at her but she shook off her feeling. It was just a dream, after all.

She could practically write a book of the girl that haunted her dreams since she was 5. They had grown up together and as a child, Tori often told her parents many stories about her blue-eyed friend. And when her mother read her Snow White, one night before bed, she had squealed and pointed to the picture of the princess.

She would tell Trina about the day her friend's fish died, about the day her mother first put a ribbon in her hair, the day her grandmother baked her cookies for her birthday, the day she rode her first two-wheeler. Tori knew more about this girl than she did of her own self. She could never forget; she plagued her thoughts. Sometimes she would see her and call out "Snow, it's me, Tori!" That was when her parents got worried and sent her to the doctor with the big, soft sofa. It was then she learnt she should never speak of Snow to anyone, ever again.

Her parents thought the therapy worked; they thought she no longer had dreams of this girl. But Tori had simply mastered the technique of keeping a secret. Sometimes, she felt what the little girl felt. She was always afraid; of meeting new people, of her father when he raised his voice, of balloons, of crowds, of pointy objects and even of butterflies. This morning, she found herself shaking, fat tears streaking wildly down her face.

The dreams didn't really have any chronological order. She could dream of Snow at 14, with no ribbons and no fear. Tori wondered how she could dream of these people that she had never met; according to Google, a person can only dream of people they met or saw. The mind cannot conjure up faces. So, scientifically speaking, Tori knew she must have met this little girl before and she must have meant more to her than she remembered, because she never stopped dreaming about her.

She wiped the tears away and reached her a pen on her side table, opened up the blue notebook and scribbled down what she could remember.

"_One day, I'll find Snow. I'll give her a hug and I'll say 'you don't always need to be so tough'; I'll tell her it's okay to feel so much, it's okay to be a nice person; not everyone was going to take advantage of her…"_

.

.

At 17, Tori had a lot more freedom than other kids her age. She supposed it was because her parents trusted her. They were never around a lot anyway; they were both busy with work, and when they weren't busy with work, they were always spending their limited vacation time travelling and sightseeing. Tori didn't have a problem with that; she knew her parents loved her. She knew a lot of things now, thanks to Snow. The little girl she dreamt about taught her so much about hard work and perseverance; Tori couldn't picture herself without Snow. She couldn't imagine who she would be without her friend.

Sometimes, she hated her. She must have been delusional, dreaming about someone else's life. She didn't even know if this girl was real and if she was, the earth was a pretty big place, who knew where she lived. It was ridiculous to even imagine herself stumbling across Snow. It was preposterous to even think about them befriending each other. Tori had replayed so many different scenarios in her mind about what she would do if she ever saw Snow. Maybe she would hug her, or maybe she would remember that Snow wasn't really a fan of hugs and give her a wide grin instead.

Tori would spend her Saturdays walking around town; her sister Trina had taken the car and she hadn't seen her since Friday afternoon. It was okay, Tori never liked to drive that much anyway. Walking helped her clear her mind.

Was it sad that everywhere she went, she kept an eye out for creamy, white skin, long caramel waves and gleaming diamond eyes?

She knew that she would probably never meet this girl (if she even existed) but, the thought still intrigued her. She liked to think of Snow as her best friend, her sister, her confident. So they were two different people; two opposites, but Tori knew she turned out to be so happy-go-lucky because of half of Snow's experiences.

Even if she never did meet her, or if she didn't exist; she was glad she had the dreams.

God knows she could have turned out to be just like Trina if she didn't…

Tori's brown suede boots stopped and she looked down in front of her curiously. The roads were empty, the shops were now opening and the clubs and bars were closing up. It was 6am, pretty damn early; but she had always been an early riser. After her dreams of Snow, she could never really fall back asleep.

She always had the notion that after her dreams, if she got ready fast enough and managed to find herself in town, she would be one step closer to finding Snow, you know, if she existed and all. It wasn't like she was serious about finding her; it was just something to keep Tori busy.

That didn't mean she didn't hold her breath every time she saw a girl her age with a blue ribbon in her hair.

No, she wasn't taking this seriously at all…

And speaking of blue ribbons, what did she happen to stumble across, fluttering in the wind down the sidewalk?

A blue ribbon.

It was a coincidence; naturally. What else was she supposed to believe? The blue ribbon from her dreams came rolling down her sidewalk because Snow was real? Tori laughed and shook her head, all the while casually making sure the streets were empty before she swiftly picked up the ribbon and held it in her hands. She ran her fingers down the smooth material; for something that had probably spent hours collecting street dust and germs, it was pretty clean.

It was stupid.

Her mind and her heart were running a race, trying to see which one could be the winner. Tori almost couldn't keep up. Her hands shook and the pores on her arms rose as the silky royal blue ribbon came into contact with her skin. She loosened her hair and fastened the ribbon.

It wasn't like she could have left it there; that was littering, right? She hugged her jacket tighter and tried to ignore the blood rushing to her face.

This was really sort of pathetic, wasn't it? Finding a blue ribbon on the floor and tying it in her hair, as if it wasn't probably covered in germs. It was even more pathetic how she was scouring the streets looking for someone; anyone to tell her who the ribbon belonged to.

It was stupid, suppose the person wanted their ribbon back; she couldn't just go around stealing ribbons like some sort of- of ribbon stealer! Tori shook her head and raised her hands to undo the ribbon when a voice startled her.

"Hey, hey you!" Her heart leapt and Tori started to breathe heavily, trying to compose herself. They could be calling anybody…on the deserted street. "Girl with the blue ribbon! Wait up!" She squeezed her eyes shut and put her hands back down.

Dammit. They probably wanted back the ribbon. She knew it was a stupid thing to do.

Footsteps thudded against the sidewalk, shoes coming into contact with cement yet Tori never turned around. She was trying to come up with a good excuse for having the ribbon in her hair. Maybe she could just pretend it was hers to begin with. Maybe she could-

"Oh sorry." A boy with short dreds appeared in front of her, out of breath and with an apologetic smile. He faintly smelt of cigarettes and alcohol but Tori brushed it off because he was clearly sober. "I thought you were someone else…" His voice trailed off and his eyes scanned their surroundings but they were alone, as usual.

Tori was generally a friendly person, even with strangers. This boy, his tired eyes, his kind smile and his wrinkled blue, plaid shirt kind of made Tori want to sit down and buy him some frozen ice-cream to drown his sorrows in sugary goodness.

"It's okay," she smiled softly.

"I could have sworn she was wearing that ribbon…" She heard him murmur softly as he rubbed his eyes.

"She?" Tori's lips quirked up and she couldn't help the smile from covering her face. "Who had this ribbon?" She prompted again.

"The girl last night. Maybe you know her?" He gave her a weird look that she chose to ignore.

"Describe her." She knew she was being particularly nosey and she knew there was no way Snow could ever be the one this boy was describing but hey, a little hope never hurt anyone.

"Um, pale, black hair, crazy streaks and blue eyes." The boy bit his lower lip and, it was then Tori noticed how nervous he looked. Her eyes lit up and she tried to fight her smile from growing into a wider one and somehow scaring the boy away, so she merely cleared her throat and tried to be as nonchalant as she could.

"Funny you should say that…" She found herself speaking before her brain actually found itself processing her words. This always happened when she froze; it was like Snow sort of took the wheel and got things done, "I'm looking for her too. But I don't know her name. She sort of…um. I just need to find her." Tori scrambled to find her words, her sudden boost of confidence diminished.

"She came in the bar I worked at last night, Crazy Nuts," he used his thumb and jabbed to the bar behind her, "she drank $300 worth of shots and left without paying. I was dumb enough to believe she would bring the money back but…"

"Maybe we can find her. I mean, she can't have gotten far." Tori shrugged her shoulders and waited for his response.

He regarded her attire; he glanced at his watch and then sighed deeply before answering. "Yeah, yeah that sounds like a good idea. It's the second time she's done this and I don't want to get fired for her." He paused, "are you sure about this? I mean, we don't even know each other."

"Are you a serial killer?" Tori asked him with furrowed eyebrows.

"No, I'm just Andre; Andre Harris." He laughed and rubbed his hands together.

"Well Andre, I'm Tori Vega. What do you say we find ourselves the girl with the blue ribbon?"

"Cool Tori, well I've gotta close the bar. You can come in if you like and then I can tell you what happened." Andre gave her a grin and Tori couldn't help but smile back. She knew it was stupid, trusting a total stranger like that but Andre seemed like a really nice person. Plus, he described Snow word for word, minus the 'crazy streaks'. Tori knew it was a long shot, but she had nothing to do right now, her parents were away again and she barely spent time with Trina.

She wanted adventure; she wanted something new, fresh and different. She wanted to find Snow to prove that she wasn't crazy. She wasn't just a lonely kid with an imaginary friend. And if she needed to do those things, then Andre Harris and Crazy Nuts was a great place to start.

"The owner's a little crazy, he named the place after coconuts, but you'll get used to him. Sikowitz is a nice guy." She heard Andre say before she slipped through the door and followed him inside the bar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(.x.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so that's it. Just an idea I'm trying to get out of my mind instead of writing a gigantic ass oneshot like I did with Remembering Jade. If you liked that fic, you'll probably end up liking this one too. This is going to have a lot of friendship, featuring Jori specifically. Romantically, it'll be Bade, maybe onesided Tandre and Cabbie. I dunno. Let me know what you think guise. :') Honey...where are you going without reviewing?<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Okay, let's cut to the chase- we all know I only really own the lady with the old Spanish accent. Nothing more, nothing less.**

**Thanks for all the reviews :')  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(.x.)<strong>

**_Lost and Found_**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

_A young boy with olive skin sighed as he played with the blades of grass as he sat down in front of his school, waiting for his parents. School had ended 2 hours ago and he was alone. He should have cracked open his books to do some homework, but he didn't feel like working. He just wanted to go home. He would have walked home if he knew the way, but he knew he lived far away and walking would take a very long time so he decided to do the safe thing and wait. He wasn't surprised or anything, his parents were always forgetting about him. _

_It wasn't their fault they were so busy. _

_He smiled at his teacher before she left, "They're only a few minutes away, Mrs. Bradshaw, don't worry about it," he said before walking her to her car. He had long mastered the ability to lie smoothly; especially to adults who held official positions like teachers…and social workers. "Enjoy the rest of your day, Miss." He said and waved as she drove away, a large smile plastered on his face._

_He liked to pretend like this, it made him feel different; it gave him the opportunity to be someone else for a little while. _

_A horn sounded and his head snapped up; his parents were here. He grabbed his bag and hurried to the car; he mustn't keep them waiting. _

_"Sorry about that son, we just forgot. You know how busy we are." His father said briefly, before turning up the radio. His mother never got the chance to speak, but she gave him a small smile. They must be angry at each other again; he was only 10 but he knew patterns when he saw them._

_His parents didn't fight often, but when they did, it lasted for quite a number of days. His father was often emotionless and expressionless. He ordered his mother around and forbid her to work. He complained when dinner wasn't ready on time and left the house dirty for her to clean up after him. He didn't like it when his father did these things to his mother. Sometimes, when it was just the two of them, his mother would smile radiantly and she would let him climb next to her on the sofa and she would tell him stories about herself when she was his age._

_His mother's brown eyes always seemed to ask one thing of him._

_It was only when he was 10 he had figured out what she was saying;_

_Please don't turn out like your father. _

**.**

**.**

It was a small dingy place, but it wasn't quite what she had expected. Tori was usually never fond of bars or alcohol in general. It was dimly lit and gave it a private aura. She felt like she had stepped into a very intimate place; one that only few were allowed to discover, far less enter. The wallpaper was old and fading and like Andre, the place smelt of stale cigarettes and beer. There was a small stage at the front of the bar with lights glaring down at the wooden floor; blues, greens, pinks, dull yellows and even a hue of red. There was soft jazz playing in the background, not the normal Pop stuff that Tori was accustomed to hearing on the radio and on stage there was a grand piano.

"Yeah, it's not like the other bars around." Andre shrugged and walked behind the bar where he picked up a glass, "Want a drink?" He asked and she shot him a dirty look. He shook his head and laughed, "I was just kidding. I take it you're not a drinker."

"I'm not, but I can tell you aren't one either." Tori sat on one of the bar stools and loosened her purple scarf. "So why do you really work here?"

Andre arched his eyebrows as he wiped down the counter, "You're smarter than I thought, Tori Vega." On seeing Tori's exasperated look, he chuckled to himself once more. There was a comfortable silence as he placed a bottle of water in front of her. It perturbed Tori, it was almost as if they were old friends that casually bumped into each other when in reality, they had never known of the each other's existence until a few minutes prior. When Andre finished cleaning up, Tori cringed as he opened a door behind the bar and yelled, "Hey Sikowitz, I'm locking up now. I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"Make sure you buy some more coconut water," came the guff response before Tori followed Andre out of the building and watched as he pulled out a string of keys and locked the place shut. She didn't ask any questions about the mysterious Sikowitz who apparently didn't mind being locked inside a bar during the day; she was too excited to bring about the topic of Snow. Occasionally she would reach up and touch the ribbon, just to make sure it was still there and this wasn't just another one of her dreams but the silk, royal blue ribbon was still in her hair and so she fell into step with Andre.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"For breakfast. I'm hungry, aren't you?" There always seemed to be humorous tone in Andre's voice when he spoke. Tori searched his eyes and observed his body language before she nodded her head. Being the daughter of cop did have its benefits.

"I forgot to eat." She admitted and Andre let out another melodious laugh. Everything he said or did, seemed to have a melody to it. Tori always had an ear for music and she easily picked up Andre humming under his breath as they crossed the road to the nearest diner. By now it was almost 8. She didn't know how they spent so much time in the bar, cracking jokes as he swept the bar and helping him clean down the numerous wooden circular tables.

The bell tinkled as Andre held the door open for her and followed her inside. They were the only ones there, apart from two more customers and a few workers. The smell of freshly roasted coffee beans filled their nostrils and Tori found herself walking to the counter, almost immediately, following the smell.

"Okay girl, I know you're hungry but you gotta wait up." Andre shook his head back and Tori blushed before she looked away.

"Sorry," she apologized and brushed some hair out of her face.

"I'm just kidding," He spoke again and Tori found herself laughing along with him as they sat down on one of the window tables.

"So…" she said, drawling out her words, trying to decide which ones were the right ones to use, "tell me about her."

Andre nodded and clasped his hands together, "Man, you sure don't beat around the bush, do you?" He blinked rapidly for a few times and gazed around the restaurant. Tori assumed he was gathering his thoughts. "The first time she came to the bar; she was wearing the ribbon. She sat down on the bar stool; her hair was lighter than it was last night; brown." He paused and stifled a yawn, "Sorry about that, I've just been up all night working."

"It's okay," Tori nodded understandingly, "if you're tired, we could-"

"No, no, it's okay. I'm come here every morning after work. I could use the company. I usually buy the same thing; here it comes now I think."

"But we didn't order yet," Tori said, eyebrows furrowed.

"We don't need to." Was all he said before Tori found two cups of warm chocolate milk in deep, pastel ceramic cups, in front of her, followed by two full plates of pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Here you go Andre." The waitress said; she was in her mid-thirties with wild frizzy brown hair and a worn Spanish accent. She turned to Tori, "I just brought Andre's order for you because I didn't know what you'd want. If you don't like it I can get you something else." She gave the young girl a tired smile.

"Oh no, no. This is fine, thanks a lot." Tori shook her head. She wanted the waitress to go away, partly because she wanted to talk about Snow again or at least, the possibility of finding Snow (if this girl was even who Tori thought she was) and because she wasn't lying when she said she was hungry.

"Where's the other girl? You know, the one that usually brings my stuff?" Andre asked curiously, while accepting the bottle of ketchup the woman offered.

"She's out sick today, poor girl. She'll be back soon, I'm sure of it." The woman shot them another smile before she walked back to the counter.

"So, the girl," Tori repeated while drowning her pancakes in maple syrup, "what about her?"

"She was upset; her eyes were red, it looked like she was crying you know. I asked her what was wrong but she snapped and yelled at me to pour her a drink." Andre took a long sip from his mug of hot chocolate and Tori chewed her food thoughtfully.

"That does sound like her," she said.

"When she said her friend was coming to pay for her, I believed her. She was dressed in designer clothes and had on a diamond necklace and white gold earrings so I knew she had money. I just…I don't know why she ran away. When I came back, all I saw was her blue ribbon on the table." Andre picked up a piece of bacon and waved it around before putting it in his mouth.

"How do you remember her jewelry so well?"

"My parents used to own a jewelry store," he said, staring at his plate. Tori decided not to question his use of the past tense.

"What about the second time? How did you let her back inside and serve her, knowing she wouldn't pay?" Tori's cutlery clanked against her plate.

"Because the second time she brought the money. She must have good memory, remembering exactly how much money she owed the bar, but she paid it to me in cash up front. Didn't even apologize or anything. Just slammed it on the table and then ordered some more drinks." He paused, fork full of food mid-way to his mouth, "She was different though. Her hair was black, I wasn't brown. I told her that I had her ribbon this morning and when I gave it to her she disappeared. So when I saw you with it this morning-"

"You thought I was her." Tori finished his sentence and Andre nodded. "We need to find her," Tori leaned back into her seat and crossed her arms. She had long finished the plate of food in front of her; she was hungrier than she thought and chose to ignore Andre's amused gaze.

"Why do you need to find her so badly, Tori?"

**.**

**.**

Two days later, Tori called Andre and arranged for them to meet up at the park.

"Yeah, sure thing," Andre said, "I'll be there."

And he was.

For the next few weeks, Tori found herself talking less and less about Snow and just enjoying Andre's company. It was one cold morning when they decided to skip their usual breakfast for a change and continued walking down the street after Tori punched him in the shoulder for teasing her about something or the other, that she realized she never really had a friend as close as Andre. Summer was in a week or so and, while everyone was making endless plans to hang out or go away, she had often remained silent. Sure, she had friends, but it didn't feel right; they didn't feel like they really meant a lot to her. Not like how much Andre meant to her, especially in such a short space of time that they had known each other. It felt nice to know that she could trust him with anything; being Andre's friend felt like the only real thing in her life.

Apart from the dreams of course. But being with Andre made her dream of Snow less frequently, and Tori wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Can I ask you a question?" Andre asked as they fell into a comfortable silence.

"Sure, go ahead," Tori replied, shooting him an encouraging smile.

"Why do you wear the blue ribbon in your hair?" Tori's smile faltered and she sucked in a deep breath, "It's okay if you don't want to answer. I was just curious, that's all." He said quickly and attempted to change the topic.

"No, it's okay. I wear it because, I don't know, I hope she'll recognize it's hers and come back for it, you know? And…and to feel closer to her I guess." Her voice trailed off and Andre didn't push the topic any further. "It's going to sound weird but…but I dream about her; all the time." She didn't know why she was telling Andre this. He was only going to think she was a freak and suggest she seek professional help just like everyone else she told, either that or claim she was a lesbian. "They feel like memories; her memories, not mine and I've never even met her. I don't even know her name but, she's gone through so much that I just want to meet her and…I don't know."

"It's okay Tori. I won't judge you and I don't think you're a freak." Andre spoke softly and Tori breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I just…I need to meet her and I'm hoping that whoever she is, whether she's the girl from the bar or not; I'm hoping we could…I don't know, be friends I guess. I know, it sounds lame."

Andre threw his head back and laughed heartily. "That's so cute," he said and patted his friend on the back.

"Shut up," Tori punched him in the shoulder and joined in his laughter.

"This is going to be weird but," Andre grew serious, "I have those dreams too."

"Really?" Tori squealed and jumped up and down, "do you remember her name? Is she the same person from the bar? Did you confront her? Is that why she left?" Questions flew out of Tori's mouth and Andre stopped walking and Tori grunted as she collided with his broad shoulders.

"Tori, relax. I'll tell you about it if you just give me a chance."

"Sorry, I've just wanted to meet her since I was a kid and the dreams started, you know?" She blushed and Andre shot her a smile.

"It's not about her, not about the girl from the bar. It's about someone else…" He said vaguely and Tori frowned.

"Her parents? Her little brother? Who is she?"

"That's the thing," Andre sighed and shook his head, "I can't believe I'm going to tell you this."

"Come up, man up Andre!" Tori cocked her head to the side and watched as the boy rolled his eyes playfully.

"It's a guy."

"A guy…?"

"Yeah, he lives in an RV or a trailer or something, I don't know. I've been dreaming about him for as long as I could remember; I've never met him either and for a while, I used to want to meet him, you know? But now…I don't. I just want to forget about him. I know it's horrible and I know he's had a hard time with his parents because they…I know he's got it rough but it's not my life. I just want it to stop." Andre spoke firmly and shoves his hands into his pants pocket. His eyes were hard, determined and Tori found herself frowning more deeply than she did before. "I didn't tell anyone because…well, I didn't want them to think I'm gay or anything, because I'm not." He finished quickly and his eyes darted from her face to the sidewalk.

"Nobody's going to think you're gay!" Tori exclaimed loudly and shook her head at Andre's embarrassment.

"Will you lower your voice?" he groaned.

"Nobody's around. Listen Andre, I don't think you're gay at all."

"Don't people think you're like, a lesbian or something when you tell them about your dreams? I mean, you're a girl dreaming about another girl and I'm a guy…dreaming about another guy." He spoke lowly when he reached the last part and was doing a good job of keeping Tori entertained because she was giggling hysterically.

"It doesn't matter to me if they think that or not. They don't know what we're talking about."

"Exactly, it's not like I willingly dream about this guy. And it's not like I have wet dreams about him or anything. It's more like memories or like…like I'm seeing a movie on his life every time I close my eyes, you know?"

"I know," she said then her chocolate eyes bore into his, "do you think they dream about us?"

Andre shrugged, "I don't care. I just want my life back." He spoke gruffly and Tori rolled her eyes at how macho Andre was being. He huffed and crossed his arms like a little boy, causing her to roll her eyes again at his dramatics. "I didn't ask for any of this!" He exclaimed suddenly.

"We need to find them," she declared feverishly, "maybe then the dreams will stop. Maybe we'll get some answers once we see them in person. Then you could get on with your life and I could…I don't know."

"Get her to have a sleepover so you guys can paint your nails together?"

"Oh shut up, Harris."

A pregnant pause.

"I don't know about this, Tori."

"Come on, what's the worst that can happen? I get my answers and you get your life back."

"Please Andre? Pleeeease?" Tori clasped her two hands together and widened her eyes. Andre groaned and grunted a 'fine' before Tori enveloped him in a tight hug. His heart sped up but he ignored it; he was too momentarily dazed by her strawberry shampoo and the fact that she was hugging him to muster enough energy to disagree. Truth be told, he just wanted to spend more time with her and if he managed to get rid of those damned dreams, then he had no problem with it.

**.**

**.**

**(.x.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that's the second one. If it isn't obvious by now, they're all dreaming about each other. It should be more or less obvious as to who is dream about who. I'd say more but I don't want to give anything away. I hope this is as interesting to you as it seemed to me in my head. I wanted to try a more intriguing AU, yah know? No? Oh. Okay. Well, whatever. I'm still trying. If you've got anything you'd like to see happen or anything particular suggestions you'd like to make, go right ahead and I'll try to fit them in as best as I can. Be sure to check out lowlaury's <strong>Gilded** and LeleD20120's **Moonlight Mile** and drop them a review :)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I take total credit for the messed world they live in, lmao.  
><strong>

**So I'm back with another chapter. Thanks for all the alerts and faves but you know, I'd appreciate it more if you'd review. Yah, I'm totally being serious here. I was about to just delete this entire story, but I'm not one to give up. Besides my sister is looking forward to this and heyitsmelucyxxx's review along with others made me crack a smile. Needless to say, I'm totally disappointed by the lack of response. **

* * *

><p><strong>(.x.)<strong>

_**Lost and Found**_

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

"_Hello?" A little half-latina with shiny, straight hair that fell just past her shoulder called out. "Daddy, Carla said she had an emergency and had to go to the hospital." The little girl brushed her bangs from her hair irritably and stomped upstairs. "Daddy, I know you're home!" She was no more than 7, clad in a purple dress with her pink backpack strapped to her shoulders and her Barbie doll gripped in her hands._

_Her calls were silenced when her father walked out of his bedroom and shut the door behind him. "Honey, I didn't know you were home soon." She frowned slightly as her father ran a hand through his moussed hair. _

"_Daddy, where's your shirt?" She giggled softly._

"_Why don't you go to your room honey?" Her father spoke roughly this time and the girl's eyes sprang tears._

"_But I didn't do anything wrong, daddy. Why do I have to-"_

"_Just do as I say!" He sighed impatiently as the girl sniffled loudly._

"_I'm sorry daddy, I didn't mean to-" She was cut off as her parents' bedroom door opened and a lady with red hair walked out. "You're not my mommy," the girl said and the woman arched an eyebrow pointedly at her father who then pursed his lips tightly. The woman tugged her skirt down and buttoned her shirt all the way up. She raked her hand through her red hair before kissing her father's cheek._

"_You bet I'm not sweetie." She said before she walked past the father-daughter duo._

"_Daddy, who was-" The girl was near hysterics and was sobbing uncontrollably. _

"_Don't breathe a word of this to your mother." He said gruffly, grabbing the little girl by the hands and shaking her roughly. "You saw nothing! Don't tell her what you saw today, and don't tell her about the lady!" Her father squeezed her little arms and the girl cried out as he continued to shake her. _

"_I won't daddy, I promise, please just stop hurting me." Her father released her immediately and stepped back. He gave her an apologetic look before following after the redhead. "Why did daddy hurt me?" She asked her Barbie. "Was I being a bad girl again?" She asked._

_Barbie had no response, so she remained silent._

**.**

**.**

Andre was waiting for Tori in their usual meeting place. He had just given the pretty waitress his order as well as Tori's because now that it was summer, they spent more and more time together, telling each other about the dreams they had the night before.

"Hey Andre," Tori's voice wafted over the restaurant as she scrambled over to their table, "sorry I'm late. I have to tell you about the dream I had when I took a nap yesterday. This one was about her when she was older. She's really different. When she was younger, she seemed and so much more sensitive. Now, she's so harsh and tough; even her voice is different. It's course; her voice used to be soft and delicate. I wonder what caused it…" Tori never usually waited for Andre's response to these questions.

Tori's eyes would light up and she would get very animated whenever she spoke about her dreams. It puzzled Andre because the girl he remembered from the bar was nothing like the sensitive little girl Tori usually described. Today, Tori was wearing the ribbon tired around her neck and Andre gave her props for always managing to keep it on her person. He didn't understand how she could be so emotionally invested in her dreams; his annoyed him. And as a kid, sometimes they scared him. The boy he dreamed about, whoever he was, his life sucked.

He agreed with Tori when she said they wouldn't be the people they were today without the dreams, and while he was thankful, he had really had enough. Andre had his own problems to deal with, he couldn't afford to worry about some shaggy haired wannabe actor. A part of him winced at these thoughts, he knew how much the boy just craved approval and, in a way, that made Andre realize that he didn't need anyone's approval but his own. He knew he owed this guy a lot, for teaching Andre from his experiences, both the good and the bad.

"I know her dad said he'd make her tough, but I don't think that's what he meant. She seemed so cold. Remember when I told you about what her dad told her? He seemed pretty frustrated with her, and she was just a kid. I just…I don't know." Tori said, her hair was a bit of a mess.

Tori liked to speak a lot and Andre realized that most of the times, she didn't expect an answer, she was simply thinking aloud. It was why half the time when she went on about her dreams, Andre found himself thinking about his own and the secret animosity he held for the guy in his own dreams.

"Here are your orders," chirped the waitress. She giggled as she placed their burgers and drinks on the table. She hugged the tray to her chest after and swung from side to side, "if there's anything else you need help with, just let me know." She told him.

"Actually," at the sound of Tori's voice, the tiny waitress squeaked; she didn't seem to notice that there was another person sitting at the table. "Can I get a coffee instead of my orange juice?"

"Coffee?" Andre shot her a questioning look, "Since when do you drink coffee?"

"Well…I don't, but she's always drinking it so I figured it can't be that bad." Tori admitted and shrugged her shoulders. She turned back to the waitress, "Black coffee, that's what I'd like please."

The waitress' eyes widened and she squeaked again and took another step back. Andre had never seen the tiny girl react this way before; she always served him, except when she got sick that time and started taking the afternoon shifts instead of the morning shifts like she used to.

"Hey are you okay?" Tori asked, concern dripping from every syllable she spoke.

"No, we've never met before." The girl said quickly, rushing out her words. She seemed to be frozen in shock.

"Um…okay?"

"You're not real," she took a step back; "they said you weren't real. You can't be real."

"Are you talking about me?" Tori stood up from her seat and the girl shrunk away, a panicked look in her eyes. She whimpered and Tori found herself backing away, she had no idea what was happening to this girl but she knew it had something to do with her, so she felt a bit guilty. "Have we met before?" Tori asked.

"I know you," the girl spoke softly and averted her eyes from Andre to Tori once more, "you don't know me."

"Cat, hija. Is everything okay over there?" The old Spanish woman that served them the first time Tori and Andre ever visited the restaurant called over to them.

"Everything is fine Esperanza. Just a small misunderstanding." The girl, Cat, seemed to say.

"Lil' red, you sure you're okay?" Andre was now standing too and was exchanging looks with Tori while the smaller girl examined the floor tiles and stammered an answer.

"Ye-yes Dre. I'm fine. I'll get someone to bring your coffee right over, Tori." The girl said before scampering away.

The thing was Tori never remembered telling this, Cat person, her name.

She really shouldn't have been surprised when someone else delivered her coffee and upon probing, found out Cat had left early because she "fell ill" again.

**.**

**.**

"Hey," a voice called out from the darkness. Cat jumped back and slammed into the metal back door of the diner, her duffle bag fell to the floor and she squeaked. "No, wait, I didn't mean to scare you." Tori stepped out from the shadows behind the dumpster and ran to pick up Cat's duffle bag, watching from the corner of her eye as the girl shifted uncomfortably next to her. Cat's red hair was like a beacon of light in the darkness that surrounded them. Usually Tori was never one to stake out a tiny diner for five hours waiting for a small girl to finish her shift; she wasn't a creep or some sort of predator. She just wanted answers.

Usually in these instances, she felt a surge of confidence she got from pretending she was Snow. She knew Snow better than she knew herself at this point, and she knew Snow would do whatever it took to get the answers that she was seeking. It was the same feeling she got when she first met Andre and questioned him about Snow. Tori liked to take Snow's best characteristics and pretend they were hers.

"Just tell me what you know," she decided on saying. It was mysterious, short and implied that she herself knew exactly why she was following Cat. Tori tried to make herself seem intimidating, she broadened her shoulders, crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes after the younger girl snatched her duffel bag from Tori's hands. She thought she was making progress too…until Cat erupted into giggles.

"You're funny, Tori." She said in-between gasps of air and Tori found herself giggling along with her, her tough Snow façade broke.

"How do you know who I am?" Tori asked after their laughter died down.

"I don't know…I guessed?" Cat fiddled with the strap on her bag and tucked some red hair behind her hair.

"Why don't you try again?" Tori said in a very Snow-like way.

"I'm not supposed to say…"

Tori's forehead creased and she put her hand on Cat's shoulder, "It'll be okay, Cat. I'm not going to hurt you or make fun of you or anything. I'm just curious; that's all."

"I'm sorry Tori, but I don't want to go back there." Cat shook her head, sending shocks of blood red hair flying around her, before she took off in a run.

"Wait, Cat. Go back where?" Tori called after her shadow as it darted across the dark alley.

She stood there, rubbing her hands together, before she sighed heavily and headed home. She would have to call Andre tomorrow and ask her what place Cat was talking about. Standing alone in a dark alley wasn't really safe anyway…

**.**

**.**

**(.x.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Yah, it's me again. Doing my usual, telling you to check out lowlaury's new fic <strong>Breaking Up Is Hard To Do** because, well fuck, I loved it. Don't pretend you didn't see LeLeD2010's update of **Moonlight Mile** either. **

**On a side note, the Victorious archive has been filled with shit. I'm not saying that my stories aren't crappy either but holy chiz, they're so horrible, it's not even a joke. This is my attempt of you know, adding something with substance to these senseless fics. No offense to any writers, some are really good and then others just embarrass me off these pages. **

**But if you guys don't want me to continue this, feel free to let me know if I'm wasting my time here. **

**If anyone's concerned, Beck&Jade are going have a lovely encounter, and Robbie will show his face soon. Just saying.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Just no...  
><strong>

**Blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda, yadda. The Victorious page is still full of shit. Lmao. Omg.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(.x.)<strong>

_**Lost and Found**_

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

"Maybe you're imagining things," Andre told her the next day. They were in the diner, but Cat had called in sick again and Tori couldn't really say she was surprised. Everyone seemed to tip-toe around the subject of the small synthetic redhead and eagerly changed the topic whenever they could.

"But she knew my name; I never told her my name- I never even saw her before. Don't you think it's strange that-"

"It's a small town," Andre cut Tori off flatly, "everybody knows your dad is the DA of the police station. That's probably how she knew you." Andre brought his steaming mug of hot chocolate to his lips and watched Tori from the brim of the mug. She had dark circles under her eyes, her hair was sticking up at odd places and, one thing that Andre noticed the second she came into view, was that she wasn't wearing the blue ribbon. He was going to question her about it, but as soon as Tori saw him, she ran to his side and started blabbering about Cat.

Nobody really liked to talk about Cat, it wasn't because they didn't like her or anything but more because of her situation. Cat was unstable, to say the least, and she didn't need Tori snooping around and digging up her secrets. Andre let out a sigh and put his mug back down on the table. He considered both girls to be his dear friends and he refused to choose between the two.

"You didn't…" Tori pointed out and pushed the French toast around her plate with a fork. She hadn't even taken a bite out of her food. In a short month that they had been friends, Andre knew that Tori ate like a horse- she was always eating and even when full, never liked to waste food. Andre would crack a joke here or there about it, especially since she was so thin and never seemed to hang unto any of the fatty, sugary food she was eating. One time he saw her eyes darken and she rubbed her ribbon absent mindedly after one of his jokes. He knew it had something to do with the girl she was always dreaming about- Snow, as she liked to call her. After that, he never made another joke about her eating habits again.

"Come on, eat up." For that reason, he found it strange that she wasn't eating. He motioned to her plate and she reluctantly took a bite out of her French toast, faking a smile.

"I just can't help but think," she paused and swallowed, "that Cat's hiding something. Every time I ask about her, everyone freezes up and finds some excuse to leave." Andre sighed heavily, not wanting to continue the conversation any longer and eyes their surroundings wearily. Nobody was around to hear them speak; they were alone in the diner and Esperanza was in the back talking to the chefs about changing today's special from carrot soup to tomato soup.

"Listen Tori," Andre spoke somberly and his tone caused Tori took look up from her plate and narrow her eyes, Andre was usually never serious, "just leave it alone okay? You don't want to get Cat or anyone else in trouble."

"But-"

"Leave it."

.

Tori rubbed her hands across her shoulders and mentally kicked herself for not remembering to bring a jacket. Remember how she said she wasn't a stalker? Well she certainly qualified as one now; Cat finally came back to work three days after Tori confronted her at the diner after her shift. Tori, with her wide charming smile, earnest eyes and sweet-pea cheekbones, had managed to sweet talk the old chef into telling her the hours Cat worked. The redhead had switched her hours from 6am- 2pm to 10pm-2am. Apparently the diner was one of those open 24 hours joints and Cat, even though she usually enjoyed tending to her regulars like Andre, had abruptly begged Esperanza to change her schedule and give her someone else's shift.

So now, it was 2:30am and Tori had been following Cat for more than fifteen minutes. Didn't Cat know it wasn't safe to walk around town at 2:30 in the morning? Apparently not, seeing as the girl skipped (not walked) and twirled a stand of her hair absentmindedly.

The streets were surprisingly empty. Tori never went out much, but her sister Trina went out every single night, so Tori assumed that there would be a massive crowd of drunkies and loud partyers loitering in the streets at this hour. Barren roads and dull streetlights greeted her instead. A chilly breeze tickled her skin and made her nose watery, making Tori sniffle softly. She was in a jeans and t-shirt and freezing her butt off, but Cat, in nothing more than a skirt and tank top, hopping happily down the street like a hyper five year old.

Tori didn't even know why she was trying so hard to be stealthy; it wasn't like Cat was going to turn around and catch her anyway. The redhead was so caught up in her own world that she paid no attention to her surroundings. Tori wondered how people could let Cat parade around the town streets like this; it wasn't safe. This was LA, nobody was safe here.

As a citizen, Tori believed it was her duty to follow Cat and make sure she arrived home safely. Someone could have been following her (well, someone other than Tori) and Tori was just trying to look out for the smaller girl. That was her excuse if anyone ever caught her.

Cat had stopped humming and pulled out a bunch of keys all joined together by a single keychain of a pink elephant. Tori hid behind Cat's neighbour's hedge and prayed Cat wouldn't turn around.

It was no wonder Cat and Andre made such good friends, they never stopped humming, did they?

When Cat closed her front door and Tori heard the lock go into place, Tori stepped out from behind the hedge and made her way up to the narrow front steps of Cat's house. They were still in the city, so all the houses were only a few feet away from each other, and while they were tall, they were often narrow. Cat's house was a simple red house- Tori snorted; she should have seen that one coming. There was nothing out of the ordinary, there were a few rose bushes around the side and a tall oak tree, but that was it.

The Latina raised her hand, ready to knock on the door when she heard voices. Instead, she pressed her ear against the door and hoped nobody would drive down the street and see what she was doing; it wasn't like she could hide or anything. She was in plain sight; bird's eye view and all that jazz.

"How was your day?" A voice asked. Everything was so muffled; Tori licked her lips and closed her eyes, trying to focus on the sound.

"It was fine." She heard Cat's high pitched voice squeak.

"Any accidents?"

"Nope."

"Interesting…" Normally, Tori wasn't one to judge, but there was something so harsh about the voice; so cold and indifferent that made her want to kick the door open, run inside, grab Cat up in her arms and give her the world's biggest hug she could. Something she kind of wished Trina would always do but never did. Something she knew Snow wished her mom would do and something someone needed to do for Cat. "Well I got a call from the diner today…"

"D-did you?" Tori didn't miss the way Cat stuttered.

"You're been talking about this Tori person again, haven't you?"

"No, I wasn't. She was real; I saw her-" A resounding slap echoed and Tori covered her mouth to prevent herself from crying out. That however, did nothing to stop the tears the sprung to her eyes.

"Liar," the voice hissed and Tori felt the tears rushing down her cheeks on hearing Cat's whimper. "What did I tell you about lying?"

I'm real.

I'm Tori and I'm _real_.

That was what Tori wanted to scream; she wanted to shout it just so she could prove to this woman, who Tori desperately hoped wasn't Cat's mother, that Cat wasn't lying. She couldn't imagine why Cat would be getting into trouble for mentioning her. Something stopped her though; Tori always had too much self-control. She wasn't Snow, she couldn't just knock on the door and confront the woman. Wouldn't it seem suspicious? How was she supposed to explain how she knew the woman had slapped Cat? How was she supposed to explain why she was at their doorstep? How was she supposed to explain why she was on the other side of town; more than 40 minutes away from her house?

She bit her bottom lip, letting the metallic substance flood into her mouth, wincing as she brought a hand to her bleeding lip. Her throat burned with accusation and she felt like she would burst any second. Andre's pleading eyes resurfaced in her mind and Tori stiffened. Her hand hovered over the knocker on the door and after hearing a loud thump; she dashed off Cat's front steps and ran as fast as her legs could take her, her silhouette disappearing from under the streetlights.

Her nose was running and she gulped deep breaths of the icy, early morning air. The sound of the slap resonated through her ears, followed by Cat's feeble whimper.

Sure, when she was younger she got a smack or two, but didn't everybody?

What happened to Cat was another story completely. Was this why nobody wanted to talk about her, because she was being hurt?

That didn't explain why Cat knew her name or why that woman insisted that Tori Vega was a lie; that she didn't exist. There was something Tori was missing; something important and if she wanted to help Cat, she would have to find out what it was.

It wasn't really a decision to help Cat or not, because Tori knew that she had to; there was no other option. There was no reason she couldn't help her.

She owed it to Cat.

Because she was Tori Vega, and she was real.

Tori stood under the streetlamp, rubbing her eyes and sniffling pitifully. A loud laugh made her snap her head at drunkie running down the sidewalk on the opposite side of the street, her dark hair flying behind her. Tori quickly glanced at her watched, fixed her hair and cleared her throat meekly before stalking off in the opposite direction of the drunken girl, down the street. She waved at a taxi she saw up ahead but frowned when the driver gave her an apologetic shake of his head and pointed to the drunkie, still running down the street.

Rolling her eyes, Tori took off in a run.

All she wanted to do was find Snow, to help her, to change her back into the little girl Tori saw in her dreams. And now, she not only had to find Snow, but she had to find the boy Andre was always dreaming about too. But before she could do either, she had to help Cat. God, she didn't even know Cat's last name.

Before, everything used to be black and white. Yes or no. Colouring inside the line or out.

Tori ignored the way her chest heaved up and down, the wind that stung her eyes, springing more tears and the thorns piercing her stomach.

Now, she felt like she had stepped into one of those mystery novels her mom left lying around the house.

.

From the second storey of Cat's house, a curtain was drawn back, and a silhouette of a small girl could be seen. Cat had her hand to her cheek mournfully; fat tears were streaming down her wide eyes, and her synthetic, red hair was out of its usual pony tail. Her white shirt from her waitress uniform was out of her skirt and her lips quivered. She saw the figures running down the street and wished she could do just that; run.

Not like Tori, but like the unknown girl, running in the dark. The wind brought the girl's hearty laugh into Cat's bedroom and something like envy flashed through her. She winced as the taxi-driver slowed behind the girl and yelled something at the girl; her mother never liked when people yelled or raised their voice. The two people down her street would only anger her mother more, and Cat knew she would have to be on her toes for the next few days. She supposed she should have been angry with them, with her mother; but she wasn't. If anything, she bore a worn smile; if she couldn't experience happiness, at least other people could. She averted her gaze, turned her head, and squinted her eyes to get a last look at Tori's retreating figure.

She sighed heavily and removed her hand from her cheek to twirl her hair around her index finger, nervously. Cat fought back a bitter smile.

"They said you weren't real, Tori." Cat whispered before shutting her window and turning off her lamp. "They said you weren't real," Cat whispered into the darkness.

.

**.**

**.**

**(.x.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews guys. One reviewer said she knows exactly what's going to happen, so if they could do me a favor and let me know, I'll be fine. I'm just short of starting chapter 7 and I'm like "blaaah". I appreciate all the reviews and I hope I don't have to keep on threatening to delete his chiz for them, because that's kind of...yeah. You guys know the drill, check out **lowlaury** and **LeleD2010**'s fics.**

**Do point out any of my numerous typos. I don't beta any of these things because I'm a lazy mofo. Thank my GGG lowlaury for this because...yeah, you were going to get this next weekend.**

**If you have anything you want to see/any situation/interactions, just lemme know bbz, I'm all ears; fingers at ready. **

**Only one person sorta guessed Cat's situation. Lmao. Good eye that one. **

**REVIEW MEH. K. Bye.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: You own some and then you don't. Dan Schneider happens to own most.  
><strong>

**I'm too lazy to beta this. Lemme know if there are any typos and such.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(.x.)<strong>

**_Lost and Found_**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

_"That's your sister," his mother said, as she held his hand tightly. _

_"Really?" His eyes shone and a wide grin covered his face. His dark ringlets fell around his ears, highlighting his rosy cheeks. He always wanted a sibling. He always had to play by himself. Things were no fun when he was alone._

_"And that is your father," his mother pointed to a man in a grey suit; his blue eyes glinted under the overhead sun, making the younger boy shiver. "Don't be afraid." His mother patted his back gently._

_"But he looks so scary," his voice quivered and his mother brought him into a tight hug. The boy dug his head into his mother's side, not wanting to look at the man any further._

_"You look like him," his mother said absentmindedly running a hand through his messy hair. _

_The man caught his mother's eye and nodded briefly, whispering something to a blonde woman and kissing his daughter on the forehead as she giggled playfully. He waved them goodbye and when they were gone, the man walked the few feet to them and sat next to his mother on the park bench. He did not hold her hand and he did not kiss the boy on his forehead. He merely glanced at the boy and sighed exasperatedly. _

_"Say hello to your father," his mother ordered. _

_The boy shook his head._

_"He's shy," his mother apologized to the man next to her. They were both tense and there was a thick silence that ensued, making the boy poke his head up where he found his 'father' taking in his features._

_"He's weak," his father frowned. _

_"He doesn't have a father," his mother bit back. "He only has me," the grip on the boy's smaller hand tightened._

_"That would not have been the situation if you had so much as informed me you were pregnant before you disappeared," the man spoke bitterly, "I moved on, I got married, I have a family. I am finally happy and now you call me from France, saying I have a six year old son. So excuse me if I am not in the best of moods. The fact that he doesn't have a father isn't my fault- you were the one that kept his birth a secret."_

_"You're not a very nice father," the boy finally said, "I'd have preferred if I didn't have one at all." His mother gave him a hard slap across his face and his father gave him a bitter smile._

_He didn't cry though; he never liked crying much. _

_"Seems you're stronger than I thought," was the last thing his father said to him. _

**.**

**.**

"Hey," a feminine voice called out but he ignored it. As cocky as it sounded, a lot of girls called out to him; inviting him over to spend the night with him as if they didn't already know he was a onetime kind of guy. "It's rude to _pretend_ you can't hear me," the girl giggled. He sighed and didn't know why, but he found himself turning to find the source of the playful voice. He was leaning against his car, the night wind slapped against his skin angrily. He supposed he really shouldn't chase her away; he did need her money after all.

"How can I help you?" He drawled out his words and arched an eyebrow at the lanky teenager that was hoisting the girl up.

"Can we borrow your car?" The boy stumbled over his words just as much as his friend stumbled over her own two feet and Beck rolled his eyes and grimaced.

"This is a taxi service. I can't just lend you the car."

"Just so she can sit down." The boy pleaded.

"Next time make sure your girlfriend can hold her drinks before you give them to her."

"She's not my girlfriend," the other boy stammered and blushed, keeping his eyes focused on the cement sidewalk. "The only time she speaks to me is when she needs something or when she wants to make fun of my clothes." The boy mumbled and the girl in his arms sighed exasperatedly and tried to spring free from his arms but the boy was stronger than she anticipated and her movements were slower and sloppier than she realized. The girl grunted and the boy's grip around her waist tightened and he shot him a desperate look.

"What are you planning to do with her then?"

"I don't know, I was just hoping to get her sober."

"But I'm _so_ not drunk," the girl flung her arms around her and gave the boy, what she assumed to be, a rough shove, but it did nothing more than elicit another exasperated look from the boy whose arms she was encircled around.

"I'm Robbie," the girl in his arms scowled and wiggled; she never seemed to stop moving, "Robbie Shap-"

"Nobody cares," she growled, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"Beck Oliver," he finally said, before opening his backdoor and motioning for the duo to get inside. He had taken pity on this Robbie Shapiro, for having to take care of a vicious busybody like the girl in his arms, and also for having such an unruly head of hair. "Where do you need to go?" He eyed the pair uneasily; especially the girl who had now stopped squirming.

"Not me, her. I live in the other direction. Do you think-"

"Whoa." Beck held his hands up and backed away, "what makes you think you can trust me? How do you know I'm not some sort of rapist?" Didn't this boy even think of what he was doing here? So the girl bitched at him for having an ugly shirt (if it were him, he would have bitched at him for his mess of lopsided hair crowning his head) but that didn't make it okay to just dump her into a stranger's cab and give them directions to her house. Didn't this Shapiro kid ever watch CSI or Criminal Minds? Didn't he know what happened to pretty, stoned girls after midnight?

"I don't, but I really can't take her home myself and it's not like I can take her home with- _ouch._ Holy shit." Robbie yelped as the girl dug her heel into his foot, making him loosen his grip for her to be able to worm her way out from Robbie's hands.

She snorted on watching Robbie hop in the air, clutching his foot and spared Beck a bored glance, before taking off into a run down the street.

So that was what she was up to…

"How the hell is she running in those heels?" Beck watched in wonder. He laughed at Robbie's distressed, red face and hooked his thumbs into the ringlets around his jeans.

"Well don't just watch her. Go get her!" The boy spluttered from the ground; the surrounding people, who Beck assumed to be from Robbie's school, had exited the club a few feet away and laughed at the spectacle Robbie was creating. While they had just missed the drunk girl perform an amazing feat by running in those stilettos, they didn't miss the opportunity to snicker at Robbie or make biting comments. Beck almost felt guilty for just standing by and watching all this happen, but this had nothing to do with him.

"I'm not getting paid for this." Beck shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and arched his eyebrows.

"Here," the boy had whipped out his wallet, grabbed Beck's hand and emptied all the singles and even a few stray coins into it, "this is all I have." He was gasping for breath and pushed his glasses further up his nose bridge.

"You're one of those rich kids, aren't you?" Beck nodded his head in the direction of the jeering teens in sparkly dresses and button down shirts that probably cost more than his taxi himself. "Shit, this is more than four hundred dollars." Beck eyed the money uncertainly. "Are you su-"

"Please," Robbie clasped his hands together; it was pathetic but the desperation etched upon his face together with the crowd of people behind them, point, laughing and snorting loudly at Robbie's demise made Beck sigh heavily and shove the money into his pocket. "I have to go, my grandmother really needs my help. Just…look after her for me."

"I thought you said she wasn't your friend." Beck called out after the retreating boy's figure. He waited for a response but got none, the boy had disappeared through the crowd of teens, some of who wrinkled their noses in disgust as he passed by. Beck cursed and got into his car, slamming the door shut. This wasn't exactly how he had pictured himself making a living. He had always wanted to be something magnificent, like a doctor, or a scientist or even an actor; something worth bringing up in a conversation. Not a stupid cab driver. Still, it was better than staying in an office; he could choose his own hours and still make it to school every day in order to get his diploma.

He turned the key in the ignition and scowled as his tires squealed; it's not like he could just leave a drunk, harmless girl wondering the streets of LA could he?

.

He found her a few streets away. She was no longer full on running, like she had been but was more like walking around in a sort of daze, in a residential area. A girl had tried to flag him down but Beck shrugged his shoulder and motioned to the girl further up ahead; you know, the one he was tailing. He felt bad for denying a customer; he had never really done it before but since he was making more than $400 looking after the runaway drunk, more than he would have made for this entire week, he didn't feel that back about it.

Eventually the girl came to a stop and Beck pulled over. She was now sitting on someone's front yard, her knees drawn up to her chest with her arms fastened around them. Her full, pink lips were pursed and she had a blank, eerie look that made Beck's stomach lurch. He had seen that look on his mother's face a lot. Once, his grandfather told him it was the look someone got when they gave up; it was hopelessness.

It was defeat.

As he slammed his door shut and pocketed the car key, he paused a few feet ahead of her to take the time to drink her in before he sauntering over. The moonlight illuminated her milky skin, contrasting it with the dark tendrils that cascaded over her shoulders. She had kicked off her black stilettos and Beck was sure she was staining her expensive little black dress but he didn't comment. Her eyes were wide open and glazed over; they reminded him of blue skies and diamonds; beautiful and expensive. Beck's eyes went from her diamond earrings to her matching necklace and gold watch.

Beck had never come into contact with rich people, as a boy he had closed his eyes and wished for the life he would have if his parents could afford to pay their mortgage, if they could afford to send him to a fancy private school, and if he didn't have to work part time so he could help pay the bills.

This girl, with her perfectly sculpted eyebrows and plump, red lips and rosy cheeks had probably never made a single sacrifice in her life. She probably slept in silk sheets at night and woke up to smiling parents and a table full of breakfast every morning. She probably never had to work a day in her life; she probably didn't know what it meant to fall asleep hungry, to brush her teeth with salt because her parents couldn't afford toothpaste, or to force a smile on her birthday when her mother made her stuffed animals out of her father's old clothes.

A deep sort of animosity filled Beck as he approached her.

"You're rich." Was the first thing he spat out at the girl below him.

"And by that tone, I'm guessing you're poor," was her clipped response. Beck would have never guessed she was drunk if he didn't notice how flushed her face was, how her hair, through luscious and silky, seemed to be a bit disarrayed. But he was used to this.

He always parked his taxi outside clubs and bars, waiting to carry the rich kids back to their palaces. He was nothing more than a chauffeur and wondered if he would ever amount to anything more than that. As much as he despised them; they tipped well.

Especially the girls.

As he dropped to his feet and sat next to her, he smelled the alcohol on her breath as she took deep breathes. He opened his mouth irritably to tell her off, to tell her the things he had always wanted to tell those wasteful rich bastards his entire life, but he made the mistake of looking her in the eyes; of gazing into the dark, watery seas and the pain they held. It lurched his stomach and he lost his bearings so instead he said, "Come on, let's get you home."

"Okay," she said simply and he was shocked. He had expected her to fight him off like she did with the Robbie boy.

"You're not afraid I'm going to kidnap you or anything?"

"Nope," was all she said.

"Why not?" He stood up and held his hand out to her.

"You seem familiar," she shrugged her shoulders, as if she was bored by the entire conversation.

"Maybe we've met before?" She took Beck's hand and Beck thought she was going to boost herself up; it was he was expecting her to do. Instead, she held his hand.

"No we haven't, but maybe we're supposed to." She tugged him down and he toppled over and fell in his stomach beside her, letting out a sharp breath. She howled with laughter, and for someone who hated rich people, Beck couldn't think anyone could look more beautiful than she did then, and joined found himself laughing along incredulously with her.

"You're crazy," he said after they had calmed down; he found himself moving closer to the girl in the royal blue dress. If he had a jacket, he could have given it to her, but he put his hand around her shoulder and let her snuggle into his chest instead. It was all he could offer; no it wasn't much, but a satisfied smile worked its way across his gruff, boyish features when one of her small hands gripped his shirt.

"I'm not crazy," she said in a little voice, stifling a yawn, "I'm Jade."

**.**

**.**

**(.x.)**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't feel like anyone really cares about this too much tbh. So this update is for Ariel who PMed me asking for an update and for Noel who never shuts up about me updating. I've got exams so, I'm pretty busy. A Levels are pretty shitty, if I do say so myself.<br>**

**Yada, yada. Review, review.  
><strong>

**(Which none of you will do anyway)  
><strong>

Lowlaury** and **LeleD2010**'s fics. That is all. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Maybe in Dreamland.  
><strong>

****[Hai Emily Noel dis fo yew]****

* * *

><p><strong>(.x.)<strong>

**_Lost and Found_**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

"Andre," Tori had slipped into _Crazy Nuts_. She didn't get any sleep for the past two nights and had finally decided to tell Andre about what she heard when she followed Cat home. "Andre, it's me; Tori." She called out and heard a shuffling in the room behind the bar. While she had been in the bar numerous times before Andre closed it up in the morning, she had never went in the backrooms.

The sound of soft jazz music whispered the dangers of multiple lovers into her ears and wafted around the empty bar. While Andre had always shooed her away from the backrooms he had never specifically told her she _couldn't_ go into the backroom.

"Andre, this is important okay," Tori called out as she maneuvered her way around the bar and squeezed through a small opening, before the bar met the wall. "I haven't dreamed about Snow in two days; two _entire_ days. I don't know what's wrong."

Okay, so that wasn't what she was initially planning to say, but that was important too. There was never a time where Tori had woken from a dreamless sleep. Tori was always dreaming; sometimes she saw Snow when her eyes were wide open. The last time she had seen Snow in her dreams, was the night before she had followed Cat home.

Snow was someone Tori sought comfort in, whenever she closed her eyes. Snow was her constant- the one thing she had when things changed. When her dad stumbled inside the house, his aftershave bearing a vague resemblance to whiskey. Snow had never spoken to Tori in her dreams; Snow couldn't see her or didn't even knew she existed but Tori relished in the rare smile Snow would flash at her brother. She would laugh when Snow's Grandmother tucked her into bed on those late, summer nights when she was a child and tell her stories of a place called Germany.

.

_"When you were younger, I used to tell you 'I love you' in German and your mother thought I was scolding you," her grandmother would say. Then she would brush some of Snow's caramel curls out of her electric blue eyes and smile widely. "That's how you know someone loves you."_

_"When they yell at you?" Snow would ask, her eyes wide. She would grip her teddy, Leo by his rabbit ears and hold unto her grandmother's hand with the other._

_"The more a person loves you- the louder they yell."_

_"What if they say mean things, like father says sometimes when he's upset?" Snow's eyes would water but the tears never fell. Her father always told her tears were a sign of weakness and she wanted to be strong. Like Wonder Woman.  
><em>

_"It means they hide their love between cold words, so that you'll never find it." Her grandmother's grey eyes would twinkle and she would kiss her little granddaughter's forehead and bring the cover up until it was right under the girl's chin._

_"So, he loves me?"_

_"Of course he does. He's your father, he always will." Her grandmother was by the door now, her wrinkled hand hovering over the light switch. Snow would stifle a yawn and, in her mind, marvel at her grandmother's salt and pepper hair reflecting the dull glow of the bedroom light._

_"Grandmama?"_

_"Worry not child. He will be like your father; but just remember there is love behind those words."_

_A small yawn and the lights flipped off._

_"Who is _he_, grandmamma?"_

_"I'll save it for another rainy day."_

_._

The memory had opened a can of mushy-happy-go-lucky feelings inside of Tori that washed over her body like a warm bath on a cold December night. It left her burning with questions and for a moment she almost forgot about Cat. Just like how she had forgotten that she was standing behind the bar, frozen in place, remembering things she shouldn't even have any recollections about.

Or maybe, it was just her imagination acting up again.

(Sometimes she wasn't 100 percent sure).

Snow tended to have this effect on her; she made her second guess everything she did because Tori wouldn't be sure if she was buying a dark purple top because Tori Vega liked it, or because she knew it was something Snow would like. But it was the same thing, wasn't it? There could never be a Tori without a Snow.

Except recently.

Sure she had realized the dreams stopped but she was so busy worrying about The Cat Situation she had ended up putting Operation Find Snow White in the Enchanted Forest on the back-burner for a while. (And if Snow were here she'd frown because Snow had a 'second place is equivalent to last place' theory she was always mouthing off about to her mother and God, Tori really needed to stop thinking about her now.)

All these questions were why Tori needed to find Andre. They wanted to roll off the tip of her tongue but you know, she couldn't just casually bring up the fact that she legit _stalked_ Cat home even though Andre specifically told her to stay away from Cat. In fact, Tori hadn't seen Andre since that day.

Did he somehow find out that she had followed Cat home? Did somebody see her? Was that why he was suddenly "busy with other plans" for the last two days when she texted him? Usually, Tori was never one to weasel herself into a situation (unless you count the whole Cat Situation- which, really shouldn't count) but Tori had a gut feeling; maybe it was a hunch or maybe it was the plain, cold bagel she gobbled down while jogging over to the bar, but she knew that they were all connected.

Cat Valentine. Andre Harris. Tori Vega.

Snow.

.

She hadn't stopped worrying about Cat, in fact, Tori had worried so much about the smaller girl that she wondered if she had just imagined the entire thing. It could have been a simple misunderstanding (although she wasn't so sure she could ever 'misunderstand' something slapping Cat and hearing Cat whimper apologizes). And if by chance someone did slap Cat, Tori couldn't just go running to her father, address at hand, claiming Cat was being abused (even though she had nearly done it four times in the last 48 hours) because it could have been a once in a lifetime sort of situation.

"I know it's wrong," Tori continued, figuring it would be best if she kept talking and got all of this out while Andre couldn't see her face, kind of like ripping the band aid off the wound. "But, I followed Cat home and, I'm not sure what I saw or heard but…but after that night I haven't dreamed of Snow. I haven't seen her. What if something happened to her? What if she's hurt? What if she's-"

The door leading to the backroom flung open.

"Dead?"

"Ahh!" Tori jumped back from the door and managed to knock a glass to the floor in surprise.

"Surprised?"

"Well…yes!" Tori spluttered and placed her hand over her chest. She blinked wildly and glanced around the backroom, greedily drinking in every detail while she could.

"You must be Tori," the man said, "I am Sikowitz; the owner of this fine establishment." The man was balding and his remaining hair stuck out at odd angles. He wore a large, dingy, grey plaid shirt and blue, faded pants that fell just above his shins. In his hand was a small, brown, hairy coconut (that seemed to give his own head of hair competition) with a neon pink bendy straw from which dry, cracked lips pulled up the sweet water.

"How do you know who I am?" Tori stuttered and eyed the man nervously.

"Why, Andre never shuts up about you."

"Where _is_ Andre, anyway?"

"I sent him out to get me some breakfast by that diner a few blocks away."

"I could have gone with him, why didn't he wait for me?" Tori spluttered. She would be lying if she didn't say she was hurt. They usually went together.

It was their thing. A Tori and Andre tradition.

"I know; I made him go alone." Before Tori could speak, the older man spoke again, "so tell me about these dreams." He motioned for her to sit and Tori watched as he sucked his coconut dry and discarded it in a bucket filled with other empty nuts. She used rested her palms against the bar counter and hoisted her body up, so she could sit on it and watched the man further inside the room as he grabbed a broom and collected the shards of the glass Tori had long forgotten she had broken.

"Why do you care about my dreams?"

"I don't," he was finished cleaning and was returning the broom back into its original position. Tori supposed she should have been afraid of this man, this stranger, but for some reason she wasn't. His dark blue eyes were nothing but trusting, and even if his appearance was a bit more than suspicious and he had a habit of ease-dropping and doing cryptic things like getting rid of Andre so he could talk to her- okay. Thinking that last part over, Tori found herself shifting uncomfortably and looking towards the door wondering when Andre would return.

"Then why are you asking about them?"

"You said you stopped dreaming about her, right? The girl?" He reappeared in the doorway and Tori jumped at the sound of his gruff voice. She nodded, not trusting her voice for she was very nervous and uneasy about being alone with Sikowitz.

Sikowitz; like Psycho-witz.

She swallowed a wad of spit nervously and drummed her nails against the granite counter.

"Well that may or may not be a good thing."

"What do you mean?"

"If you're not dreaming about her, that means she was close enough for you not to have to dream. It means that you've seen her, you've met her, you passed her on the street and didn't notice. However it happened; you still met her and didn't even realize."

"What?" Tori jumped off the counter, "_what? _You're lying, you must be lying. I would have known. You don't know what you're ta-"

"Fine, don't believe me." The older man merely shrugged his shoulder; he wasn't even going to try and convince her, was he?

"Wait," Tori called as Sikowitz turned back around. "How do you know that's what they really mean?"

He threw his balding head back and laughed heartily, as if Tori had just told the most scandalous joke he had ever had the pleasure of hearing, "Some questions are better not answered."

There was a still silence that fell over them; determination gleaming in Tori's caramel eyes and her snapped her head sharply to look at Sikowitz who was scrutinizing her every move. "I'm going to find her." She spoke with a firmness that made Sikowitz arch his eyebrows, "I'll retrace my steps, I'll-"

"If you go looking for her, you won't find her." Sikowitz shook his head and rubbed a hand over his face; it was then Tori realized how weary the older man seemed to be.

"Then how do I find her? What if I never see her again?"

"You will."

"But _how do you know_?"

"Bonds like those aren't easy to sever." Sikowitz opened his mouth then closed it, having changed his mind. He settled on crossing his arms instead and peering over at her with a slightly amused look on his face; eyebrows arched, with a small smirk.

"What where you going to say?" Tori prompted him, leaning forward. She was hanging unto every word that came out of the older man's mouth. Her breath quickened in anticipation and she found herself losing the patience she had masterfully acquired after 17 years of living with a sister like Trina.

Sikowitz smiled harshly, _"I'll save it for another rainy day."_

And her heart almost stopped beating because this time, this memory was hers.

**.**

**.**

**(.x.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Idk man, I just felt like this could use an update. Not like I'm in the middle of A Levels of anything...<strong>**  
><strong>

**LeleD2010 and lowlaury. **

**Read.**

**Review.**

**Bye.**

**Suzynaors asdfghjkl over me lyke dis all da time doh.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I said no all the other times tho.  
><strong>

_Did you all stop reading & reviewing this or  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>(.x.)<strong>

**_Lost and Found_**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

_"Tell me again about your dream?" A woman asked, her tone soothing, clipboard in hand, ready to scribble down notes._

_"My best friend." A little girl says from her spot in a towering armchair. She is almost hidden amongst the large cushions. _

_"And where did you meet your best friend?" The woman asked slowly and the girl played with the frayed ends of her purple dress. Her best friend's favourite colour was purple._

_She shrugged._

_"When do you see your best friend?" The woman prompted._

_Silence._

_The woman was ready to stand up, to give the tiny girl a hug and lead her out of the room. But she heard a small voice._

_"When I close my eyes," the girl said eventually. _

_"What is she doing?" The woman tried not to jump to another question- she needed to remain calm. She needed to make as much progress with this girl as she possibly could to ease the girl into answering._

_"She draws, and she cries, and she is looking for someone." _

_"Does she cry when you're upset?"_

_"No; she cries when her best friend goes away. When she wakes up." The little girl is whispering; she doesn't like to raise her voice. Her father always told her she was a very special girl. _

_He also told her to never tell her mother about her dreams. _

_"Are you her best friend?" The woman's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, "Are you the one she dreams about?"_

_The girl shook her head slowly, her lips drawn in a thin line. Her curls bounced around her chubby face and she looked up at the woman sharply. "She dreams of someone else; the girl with the ribbon. And when she wakes up, she is alone."_

_"Then why is she your best friend?"_

_"Because she understands me."_

_"And do you think she's real?"_

_A dangerous question; the girl knows it. She takes in a deep breathe then says, "yes. I see her every time I close my eyes. She asks me to help her."_

_"Help her do what?" The woman scribbles in her notepad, pressing down on her clipboard and the girl frowns. _

_"I can't say," the little girl finally manages to say. _

_She looks up just in time to see the woman shake her head at someone behind her before a hand roughly grabs her off the chair and pulls her out of the room._

_Maybe she shouldn't have told mommy about the dreams after all._

**.**

**.**

"Hey, Beck," several clubbers outside the club snapped their heads to get a view of the curly haired teen who was awkwardly scampering over to another who was leaning against his car, coolly. "Hey, it's me."

"Robbie," Beck uncrossed his arms and nodded his head at the other boy. He shoved his hands into his jeans pockets but he never took his eyes off the crowd of partiers.

"I just wanted to thank you again for taking Jade home."

"About that," Beck hadn't originally planned to tell anyone tell anyone this but Robbie was the only link to Jade he had, so he was willing to risk his cool demeanor if it meant that he'd find out about her. "I didn't drop her home."

Robbie's eyes widened and his breath quickened, he pushed his glasses up is nose bridge nervously and then fumbled with his hands. "What do you mean you didn't drop her home?" His voice was higher and Beck winced at the squeal that he emitted.

"We fell asleep." Beck trained his eyes on the pavement and fought the smile that flickered across his face.

Robbie's face darkened, "What do you mean, you slept with her?" He stepped closer than Beck would have liked and his eyes were narrowed. It took the taller boy off-guard to see such dominant, protective features dance across the skinny armed boy opposite him. Robbie's eyes glowered darkly and a scowl replaced his anxious smile. He no longer wrung his hands, but had them fisted at his sides. Robbie's curly hair wasn't as unruly as Beck had remembered and his shoulders were tensed; he was almost paralyzed because of Beck's words.

"Chill dude," Beck held his hands up in surrender. He didn't need any rich boy getting on his case.

"Chill? Chill? I haven't heard from Jade in a week." Robbie unclenched his fists and shook his head, "So don't tell me to chill when every morning I have to make up a stupid excuse as to why my half-sister isn't in summer school or why she hasn't been home."

"Whoa," Beck stepped back and his mouth hung open, "what do you mean she's missing? And…half-sister? You-you said she never spoke to you. I thought-"

"As if I'd go into depths about my family tree with a stranger. I don't know why I thought I could trust you." Robbie spat out bitterly, then shoved Beck, causing the taller boy to slam into his yellow taxi.

"You didn't go home with her." Beck spoke coolly. "I don't believe you two are-"

"We're half-siblings for a reason. Different mothers, same absentee father." Robbie wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, "you were the last person to see her, so unless you tell me what happened last week, I will personally make sure you will never be anything more than a taxi man."

Beck supposed he should have laughed, pushed Robbie away and given him a bloody nose for good measure. You know, just a regular, good-hearted boyish scuffle, but Robbie was a rich kid. His father- Jade's father probably owned the whole of Los Angelos, as far as Beck knew. Touch one little pretty hair on Robbie's head and they'd pin Beck with so much shit, he'd never be able to sell his RV and get his own apartment. He'd never be able to move out with his mother. He'd never be able to do shit.

He wasn't afraid of Robbie, but rather, he was afraid of the power Robbie's family held.

And now that he thought about it, he could see some similarities between Robbie and Jade; their fiery temper being the first thing.

"When I said we slept together, I meant we fell asleep in someone's front yard. Nothing happened," Robbie snorted at this, "I swear; I'm not that kind of person." Actually, that was a lie. Beck was totally the guy who would sleep with those rich socialites and leave them with an empty bed with nothing more than a single word in the morning. They always went through a phase- a "poor boy, bad boy" phase that he often used to his advantage. He knew the right things to say to get $500 to pay his parent's water bill. He knew the right way to kiss them to get them to pay for gas, he knew the smile to make so he wouldn't have to pay for lunch. And when they got too emotionally attached to him, he knew the right way to break up with them; cold smiles and empty, emotionless words. He would break them down just as quickly as he built them up.

It was something he had gotten from his father. He hated it.

"Just tell me what happened." Robbie sighed heavily- his sudden influx of anger dissipating until he was the uneasy, awkward, scrawny boy Beck remembered meeting last week.

"Okay, but not here." Beck spoke solemnly and nodded his head to the teenagers that eyed the pair, speculation and suspicion evident in their gestures and glares.

"You're right." Robbie nodded his head and followed Beck into his car.

If he was, in fact a kidnapper, Beck would have probably knocked Robbie out and held him ransom with whoever had his sister (that was depending on if she was taken and not a runaway, in the first place).

But he wasn't, so he just ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily instead.

Robbie never made any attempts to engage Beck in small talk or lighten the mood.

Jade hated him; sure. As kids she would always go out of her way to make sure he was miserable until they were around nine. She was always looking out for him, and then denying the actions and shamelessly letting a stream of curse words after Robbie as she would glare at him from her locker.

Now it was time for him to start looking after her.

He was the older one; it was his job and not anyone else's.

Besides, it was his fault she was missing anyway.

His mother hated her and often, on occasion, she hated Robbie also but his home sure as hell was a lot safer than wherever Jade was right now.

**.**

**.**

**(.x.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Is there any reason why you're not reviewing or<strong>**  
><strong>

**Things were just heating up too. Damn.****_  
><em> **

**Give** lowlaury**, **LeleD2010** and **canadianfatcake**'s fics a read. And, well **chasingafterstarlight** too (even though I'm pretty sure everyone already reads her chiz). Dese are my home gurls, okay?  
><strong>


End file.
